


oh so intricate

by rydellon



Series: fictober 2018 [16]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Fictober 2018, M/M, and also 13, but getting there, chan is wearing a blindfold, day sixteen: making up, jeonghan's son lee chan, minghao is cold, not exactly
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-17
Updated: 2018-10-17
Packaged: 2019-08-03 08:16:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16322564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rydellon/pseuds/rydellon
Summary: it seems, even after 6 years, minghao still couldn't say no to jeonghan and the way the other sucked him in.or, minghao is cold and the person who saves him is his ex boyfriend, who he hadn't seen in a long while after their 8 year long relationship had ended.





	1. one

**Author's Note:**

> italics are flashbacks

minghao couldn’t stand standing.

 

he had been here for 30 minutes, waiting for this dumbass bus to show up and take him away from the cold ass train station he was standing at.

 

apparently not.

 

it had been warmer this morning, so he had only needed a light coat, but what he had forgotten was that it got colder the more it got darker out, and now here he was, paying for his naïveté.

 

he shivered again, rubbing his hands up and down his arms, trying to stay warm and keep the amount of warmth he still had stuck to his body.

 

did he mention he was really fucking cold.

 

huffing again he looked up the hill, going on his tiptoes to see if he could get a better glimpse of where his bus would be coming from. fuck bus companies and their lack of regard for their innocent customers.

 

he shivered and sat on the bench, curling into himself and wishing for the bus to come earlier. he didn’t know how long he had been sitting there, but he seemed to have woken up when a car honked at him.

 

he looked up at it, the unassuming car’s window rolled down and minghao was faced with something he never wanted to see again.

 

some _one_ he never wanted to see again.

 

“hey, are you ok? are you cold?” they yelled.

 

minghao curled further into himself.

 

“you speak korean, right?” they yelled again.

 

minghao breathed in and out, building up courage to look up. then he did.

 

the person in the car let out a quiet “fuck” that minghao probably wasn’t supposed to hear.

 

“jeonghan,” minghao greeted. jeonghan flinched.

 

“hi minghao,” jeonghan breathes out, and minghao retreats further into himself, breaking eye contact.

 

“hao… minghao, seriously, are you cold? do you want to come in my car? there’s room in the back.” minghao shied away at the nickname, but couldn’t ignore the fact that his fingertips and toes felt like they were about to fall off.

 

“yeah,” minghao mumbled, uncurling from the bench and immediately shivering at the cold that attacked the one warm section of his body. stumbling over to jeonghan’s car he gripped the handle weakly, struggling to get the door open.

 

as soon as he did he collapsed inside, sliding onto the seat and closing the door behind him.

 

“minghao, fuck! are you alright?” jeonghan whirled around, and minghao groaned.

 

“dad, who are you talking to?” a voice called, and minghao looked to the front seat, where a young kid was sitting with a blindfold covering his face.

 

“oh,” minghao whispered, “am i intruding on a family getaway? it’s fine i can just stay at the bus stop.”

 

minghao made moves to get out of the car. this was only half the reason. he didn’t really want to stay in the car with jeonghan for that long.

 

“don’t you dare xu minghao,” jeonghan snapped, and minghao flinched.

 

_“don’t you fucking dare xu minghao. don’t you dare say that shit to me. fuck...god i’m leaving. no, don’t give me that look. don’t cry like that. this was you!”_

 

“minghao! minghao! are you ok?” jeonghan was calling him.

 

“yeah, hyung i’m ok,” minghao whispered.

 

“ok, that’s good. chan, seems like we’re taking minghao on our adventure with us!” jeonghan said, turning back to the wheel and smiling at the boy, chan, who yelled in excitement.

 

“buckle up minghao, we’re going on an adventure,” jeonghan said, and minghao groaned, berating himself for getting into jeonghan’s car.

 

this probably wasn’t going to go well, and eventually they would have to address the elephant in the room.

 

but, for now, minghao let his hands and feet warm up, jeonghan passing him back a coffee and minghao mentally sighing at how domestic the scene was. he was falling back into old habits to easily, and he hated it so much.

 

hated what jeonghan could do to him, make the younger melt with a simple smile.

 

hated how he would come crawling back to jeonghan every time.


	2. two

minghao liked chan.

 

the more time he spent in the car with him (and jeonghan) the more he warmed up to the blindfolded kid.

 

minghao found out the younger was nine and it was a special week, because his dad was taking him out to the countryside to play in the snow, and now he had a new friend to play in the snow with.

 

it seemed like chan liked snow a lot.

 

him and jeonghan hadn’t spoken another word to each other since he had handed him that coffee, as his conversation had mostly been with chan, the younger boy turning around to see him even though he was blindfolded.

 

“—and, ming…minghao hyung, dad is really happy! and i’m happy he’s happy because when he’s happy we do fun stuff like this! and i’m happy you get to do the fun stuff with us! and i really want to make dad a mermaid tail out of snow because he’s really magical!”

 

“yeah, he is,” minghao said, without thinking.

 

“chan ah, i think you’re talking his ear off,” jeonghan’s voice was shaking, and chan frowned, obviously noticing.

 

“yeah. sorry minghao hyung,” chan says.

 

“it’s no problem,” minghao responds, jeonghan looking at him in the rear view mirror for a second before putting his eyes back on the road.

 

minghao sighed, looking out the window and listening to chan chatter on with jeonghan.

 

how did jeonghan get a kid? when did jeonghan get a kid.

 

if chan was eleven, then he would have been five when him and jeonghan broke up.

 

when did jeonghan adopt him then, was jeonghan hiding something from him while they were dating?

 

“minghao, we’re here,” jeonghan called, and minghao shivered at the thought of going outside. jeonghan seemed to read him and threw a jacket into the backseat, minghao putting it on and shoving his hands in the pockets.

 

there was paper there.

 

he pulled it out, and it seemed to be lined paper that had been folded and unfolded multiple times. minghao unfolded it, gazing at it and the familiar words written on it before folding it back up and putting it into the pocket of the jacket where it first resided.

 

_ yoon jeonghan,  _

 

_ you are possibly the most amazing person i have ever met. _

 

_ i love the way you take care of me when i’m sick, the way you always know what to say to make me feel better. i love the way you let me take care of you at all times of the day. _

 

_ i love the way you let me smother you with affection, and know your own limits, when to tell me to back off. _

 

_ i’m not good with words, but jeonghan, i love you so much. _

 

_ happy eighth anniversary angel, and i’m looking forward to many more. _

 

_ love you so much. _

 

_ your hao hao. _

 

he stepped out of the car and moved to follow jeonghan and chan across the field, where chan was already running as fast as he could in the snow and throwing handfuls of snow at his dad.

 

he swore he would talk to jeonghan about this, he just didn’t know when.

**Author's Note:**

> we getting spicy yall i didn't even read for this ship before i wrote it yall know no prior research is the way to go.


End file.
